


Crimson Petals

by Mariessa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Attempted Murder, Background Slash, Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Discrimination, Double Dating, Exploitation, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Minor Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Multi, Night Terrors, One-Sided Attraction, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Physical Disability, Platonic Romance, Psychological Trauma, Shounen Fights, Suffering, Survival Training, Team as Family, Terrorism, Tournaments, Volume 1 (RWBY), Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Behind the scenes one thing is clear, Remnant is on the brink of another world wide war. The creature of the Grimm of have only gotten stronger and with each one killed more are 'born' almost instantly within it's ashes. Humanity is losing more then they can afford and kingdom's like Atlas have become to cocky in their need to take action.Within the mist of this tragedy stand sixteen year old Ruby Rose, the daughter of a famed huntress and signal academy instructor. She strives to take up the mantle her mother was forced to leave behind and to control her new growth in power that's gotten increasingly difficult over the years.However, her dream may be cut short with huntresses and hunters becoming soldiers and children born with her abilities becoming fresh meat for sinister forces.





	1. A Crescent Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Crimson Petals aka RWBY but more depressing and gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set up chapter

_Dust Shop East Vale_

Barely anyone was out on the streets that evening besides a few stragglers and booze happy teenagers. The air had become heavy with humidity as the day went on and now the night was sweltering hot, with the ground feeling like molten lava and the air dampened with the smell of sweat. It was getting closer to the end of the summer and the heat wasn't even budging. 

Once she opened the door to the family run dust shop, the girl was hit with the cool air conditioning and smell of tobacco. A group of oily looking men where browsing some of the dust deals with their cheap cologne becoming so strong her nose felt like it was on fire. Her face scrunched up as she walked into the shop with the door silently closing behind her with a gust of hut air.

The men where to busy arguing with one another to notice her so she didn't have any trouble brushing past them and balancing her scythe so that it didn't knock any of products over or worse, hit anyone. Her cheeks became red just at the thought of it and she hurried over to a empty aisle. 

Dust sat neatly in the shelves with enough space so that they didn't sit each other off with useless friction and looked good enough to catch the customers eye. From what she heard the world's biggest dust suppliers at the moment, the Schnee Dust Company, was trying to get permission to expand into other areas like Vale and Mistral. 

At first she had been happy about the news wanting to try and use different and more advanced types of dust to train at Signal however after learning the full story it made her feel pity for the dust shop's owner. Over in Atlas hundreds of dust companies where going out of business with the Schnee Dust Company taking their customers or buying them out. If and when they moved to Vale all of the dust shops would go out of business causing tons of people to lose their jobs and homes.

She didn't want that to happen but she also didn't want to lose the opportunity to buy higher grade dust for her scythe. So after some thinking and talking with her father she was given enough money to buy a good amount of dust that could help the owner take a large sum of money for his product. Besides, she was preparing for combat school scouting and she was pretty risky as training in the heat made it harder for her to grip hee scythe.

Taking a box of what was labeled as ice dust, she turned back around to see the men she had seen earlier where now gone having been replaced by another group of men who looked just as oily and as foul leaving the shop. Shrugging she made her way over to the counter with confusion spreading on her face at the absence of the shop owner. She hadn't heard him leave but she didn't see him around the counter, when she looked out the door no one was standing outside either.

"Hello? Is anyone still hear?" The girl cried out putting her box of dust down on the table. Instinctively her hands reached for her scythe as she continued to look around the shop, her guard coming up after a loud rustling noise was heard near the store's back room. "Mr Owner are you there?"

Slowly she walked over to the back of the store making sure no one was coming in before she even moved. She didn't want to risk hitting some innocent customer with her scythe and earning herself a night in a jail cell with some stinky drunk to keep her company. Sweat made her tee shirt stick onto her back as the room's doors came into view, one of them was cracked open with light peering out of it.

As she moved closer to the room the light became brighter and the air more bitter. The smell was strong but she couldn't tell what it was but whatever it ended up being it was making her stomach flip flop and her mouth dry up. The hairs on her arms stood up while this went on with her palm touching the cold metal that door was made of, pushing it open with a gust of artificial air.

Momentarily the girl was blinded by the sudden bright light enveloping her and caused her eyes to begin to burn. Along with the light came the overpowering smell of dust and something heavy. Something very metallic that made her stomach turn even more sour than before with sweat growing on her palms. Once the light began to settle she felt her chest begin to hammer as she stepped into the room, looking down in sheer shock.

"No..." The girl whimpered her legs wobbling as her hands itched to whip out her scythe. She stumbled backwards trying to wipe the scene from her memory only to hear her boots squish onto something. "What?"

Looking down her eyes widened and she felt her mouth water as vomit felt itself become trapped in her throat. A small puddle of blood pooled around her boot with a large print being left in it after she jumped back away from it in shock. Legs shaking she attempted to turn and run out of the shop only to hear the sound of running feet behind her. Soon shouting followed and she barely had time to dodge the array of bullets flying her way, having turned right when the first dozen where aimed at her.

Her scythe was freed from her back and cut threw the air with menacing aura that contrasted her fear filled eyes. Twirling it in her hands as if it where a string, the girl ducked down and bolted towards her attackers hoping to find a opening and escape. As soon as her feet hit the floor the men from earlier burst in from behind her attackers shocking her into a stupor.

Bullets darted towards her body, causing her swing her scythe once again and push herself into the air to avoid her aura being depleted. Bracing herself she darted into the men aiming her scythe at their bodies with her arms aching from how fast she constantly had to move them and the heavy weapon. Pain flared in her chest as she began to breath heavier and she gritted her teeth when a bullet grazed her side. 

Feet skidding across the floor she dodged a chop from a random man's weapon before hitting him in the side of the war with the pole of her scythe, knocking him unconscious. This was followed her moving downward to avoid another array of attacks with her left leg kicking out and knocking one of the men onto his ass. 

Quickly, she dug into her pockets and jammed a round of dust into her gun-scythe hoping she had enough on her to fight for a good amount of time. Moving to her side to avoid another array of bullets she aimed her scythe at some of the men, feeling the weapon recoil as she tried to hit them without it killing them and block incoming attacks. Fire dust shot out burning those who came close enough to be hit as she darted around attacks and shot at her enemies. Soon she felt herself shoot out the last bullet.

Aiming at the closest man near her she cut her scythe into the crowded space before spinning it so it hit him straight threw the side, his aura shattering before her eyes and blood spilling forth into the humid air. Splatters of blood spilled onto her face and chest painting her skin in red as she buried the disgust overtaking her and continued on her defense being kicked in the chest and forced forward into another attack.

The girl coughed in pain as she hit the ground with her knees thudding against the now wet wood floor boards. Soon she found herself cornered lifting up her scythe to block anymore attacks. Blinking she felt her skin burn as her body flew past the men cornering her, her semblance activating, with the others behind them pouncing on her.

Acting on pure and utter instinct the girl began to cut threw the men like they where nothing blood spraying into the air like a fountain. Her blade pierced threw there auras after numerous swipes and stabs forcing them to cough up blood and saliva as the light left there eyes. Still it was to many men attacking and she found herself being overpowered again with cuts and bruises covering whatever skin that she had showing.

The girl groaned as she felt her aura shatter and suddenly all her pain hit her full force making it hard to stand. All she could do was try and block incoming attacks with all of the space in area being taken over by her attackers and her scythe took up enough space. 

"Lay off the girl." A voice said above all the chaos with the store's front door slamming shot and all of the men came to a stop with panicked looks on their face. "All of you get out here and load up the dust, I'll take care of her."

One of the men turned around allowing the girl to see another one who looked more professional and laid back then the others. A cigar sat in between his lips with smoke bollowing from his mouth when he took it out. Her eyes narrowed as they parted and he walk over to her with the men looking fearful. The grip on her scythe tightened as she prepared to get up and fight her way out to safety.

"But boss she found the body." A man said his voice shaky as the other looked down at her with interest causing her to scowl in disgust. "Shouldn't we get rid of her before she gets to the authorities?"

A scoff left the smoker's lips as he let the cigar hit the ground and stepped on it to snuff out the rest of it. He took out a small silver cane and spun it around in the air with his fingers, amusement in his eyes as he pointed the cane at his men with his authority demanding attention. The men shivered as if they where one and quickly made there way out of the back room leaving the two all alone.

The girl quickly got off of the ground and lifted her scythe from over her shoulder to in front of her body pointing at the man's chest. Her arms where shaky from the bruises covering them and the exhaustion that had taken over her body after losing her aura remaining to hinder her. If they where to engage in battle she knew he'd most likely beat her down and possibly kill her like the old man. 

Raising a eyebrow the man gestured for her to lower her weapon and leaned over towards her by balancing on his cane's handle. From under his hat she could see ginger hair that only magnified his bright green eyes. They stared at one another with the girl trembling while he only smirked at her efforts to stay conscious.

"Calm down little red you're not going to die today." He said watching as she was forced to lower her scythe from her growing weakened body. 

Little Red growled at him with her silver eyes glaring with disbelief. "And how do I know your men won't try and shoot me again?" She lifted one hand and gestured to her black, blue and yellow body. "They've already beat me, why not finish the job?"

"Hey now Little Red you don't need to get your panties in a bunch. My men didn't know that they would encounter the daughter of a famed huntress at their newest raid so they reacted like they would for any normal girl. I wouldn't want your daddy to lose another girl and have him on my back now would I?" The ginger said watching her face crumble as he spoke.

Reluctantly she allowed the gun-scythe to collapse back into it's normal appearance and strapped it back onto her back, wincing in pain as she was forced to move her muscles. During this whole exchange the men that had been attacking her previously moved the now stolen dust out of the building and into their weapons. Silver glimmered as she glared at their backs balling her hands into fists at her sides.

It felt wrong to let them take the dead man's lively hood and treat his body like dirt. The entire situation was sickening if not barbaric and the blood that began to dry on her body didn't help sway her opinion. She wouldn't to fight back, she wanted to slam crescent rose (her scythe/sniper rifle) in the gangster's face and call the police. But her phone had been left at home and her aura was done meaning they would take her down with ease.

Her fingers twitched and she had to keep herself from using her semblance to run away. Little Red wanted to run off but they knew who she was and who her family was. That made the situation even worth than it already was.

"You better run along now Little Red." She startled as the man moved so she could leave the back room and get away. "I won't be able to hold my men off for any longer."

Was he for real? His words sounded to real to be true but she knew if she hesitated she'd be on the ground with a bullet in her forehead. Sharing one last look with the ginger, she gulped feeling herself become nauseas all over again and let her semblance take control bolting away along with the wind.


	2. Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red isn't having a good time.

_Vale Police Station and Law Enforcement Headquarters_

The handcuffs burned against her skin with the hot metal rubbing against her battered wrists. Despite her protests the officers who arrested her didn't even bother to put any bandages or cream on her skin so it was now beginning to look infected. She bit her bottom lip from the pain and tried her hardest not to cry out.

Her body was aching from her depleted aura and the overuse of her semblance, making her entire being feel worn and stretched out. It felt like she needed to vomit while at the same time she needed to hydrate her body with her lips cracked and bleeding while her throat burned.

They had left her alone in the interrogation room having stated in the police car that they would be calling her father as soon as they could reach him. If she hadn't been in so much pain she would've made a run for it as soon as they mentioned her father, having already known what the confrontation the two would have could lead to. In fact her older sister had been in a similar situation a year prior.

A few drinks and one tipsy make out session had landed her sister in a jail cell over night while seven of the cities most disgusting crooks where in hospital beds. Their leader, a man by the name of Junior, and his younger sisters had gotten away with more then a few bruises along with vengeance on their to do list.

After her sister had been freed of all charges against her and was taken off of house arrest their father had settled back into his old ways. Back when her mother had just been officially reported dead by her uncle Qrow the poor man became extremely paranoid and dangerously overprotective. They barely left the house besides to go to a local school house and attend family gatherings with Taiyang watching their every move and keeping anyone that wasn't family away at all costs.

That lasted for three years and after her sister's slip up it lasted for six months. She could already feel the guilt settle in at thought of making her father go through that again. Her eyes where downcast with her heart hammering at the realization of what she may have caused to arise. 

Seconds later her thoughts where disrupted as the interrogation room's door swung wide open and a pair of officers came in. Before she could ask what they where doing one of the two took a key and bent down so he could unlock her cuffs, throwing them off to the side. Wincing she attempted to move her hands only for them to be to swollen and blistered to even budge. Her seat was pulled back and one of the officers helped her walk out the door.

Her eyes immediately attached themselves to her Crescent Rose, the gun-scythe being carefully taken out from the glass dust laced case they had locked it in. It felt comforting to hold it in her arms as they led her to the front of police station with them passing by other officers and criminals being led away in cuffs and chains. They all looked beyond exhausted making her wonder if they had just brought in a ton of criminals or something.

Coming to a stop one of the officers pointed towards the waiting area by the entrance of the station. "Your father is waiting for you in there. Go on ahead."

Nodding she shivered and made her way to the waiting room, pulling the door open as she tried to calm her nerves. Standing to his back to her Taiyang had his Signal work clothing still on with his own weapon put down on one the many vacant seats. The door opening didn't draw his attention but the sound of her sitting down on a seat did with him turning towards her with tired eyes.

Bags sat under them along with them being mostly if not completely red. In shame Little Red looked down at her lap hearing her father walk over to stand in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders. She didn't want to face him but she knew he wouldn't talk unless she did so, causing her to look up at him.

"I was so worried about you." Taiyang says and pulls her to his chest hugging her tightly. "When they told me they found you hurt and that those thugs had tried to kill you I couldn't even breath."

She sniffled her guilt quadrupling in size. "Dad I'm sorry I should have ran as soon as I saw the body I panicked-"

He cut her off giving her a stern glare causing her to shut her mouth and sniffle some more. Everything was becoming to much for her take and she wished she could do the whole entire day all over again.

"Ruby I don't blame you for fighting back. It's in your blood to never let bad people get away with what they've done." Taiyang wiped at his eyes. "I just can't believe I almost lost you for a second time."

Ruby wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him just as tight as she tried to calm herself down. Old memories where being brought up with her father's words as she reminiscenced about about the time she and her sister where nearly turn to shreds by Grimm, while she slept peacefully in a child's toy wagon. Her father could have lost his entire family back then and he nearly lost her.

"Dad it's fine I swear it is. I'm just bruised up from kicking their ass." She quipped noticing that he had begun to cry along with her only his face was unnervingly blank.

Quickly she tried to get up with her arms being pulled back with her moving to stand. Crescent Rose sat dutifully on her back as she grabbed onto her father's hands and let out a shaky breath, she could feel her exhaustion coming to a head with her limbs feeling like noodles. Also the look on her father's face was all to familiar to the incident six months ago making her mood dampen even more than before.

"Can we go home now? My aura was shattered during the fight so I'm getting really tired." Ruby begged him as he nodded his head with defeat in his eyes.

Taiyang's voice sounded as if he where emotionless with his tone completely monotone and beyond tired. "Alright. Let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear this will cover Volumes one to three with the next one covering four to six. I pray that roosterteeth puts in some work into Volume Six and doesn't retcon any thing else. Also I've basically created one of the maidens out of the three(cinder might not be one here).


	3. Older and Wiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A now sixteen year old Ruby finds herself seeing a familiar face.

_Vale Living Area District_

_ +one year later+ _

_(apologies for the short previous chapter please enjoy this chapter)_

Bolts of crimson slashed against bright yellow as the two sisters attacked one another, with Crescent Rose hitting Ember Celica (Yang's gun gauntlets) head on before being retracted by her owner. Their eyes met with Ruby looking as if she where trying her hardest not to give and let her sister win while Yang looked like she was having the best time of her life.

Wiping a trail of sweat from the side of her face, Ruby danced around her sister's attacks with her cape fluttering in the air and her hood guarding majority of her face. Readjusting her scythe she moved to her side before testing her luck and shot at her sister with multiple rounds of fire dust being aimed at her.

Without even breaking a single sweat the blonde dodged every single one of the bullets, ducking down and to the side with every move helping her get farther away from her attacker. Swiftly she allowed Ember Celica to go back into it's dormant state and she moved with the rhythm of the radio humming behind the two, weaving past any and all attacks from Ruby.

Once she was far enough she allowed for the dormant stage to go back into it's combat version, eyeing Ruby's moving scythe as she readied her attack. Narrowing her eyes Yang shot a few rounds watching as the black haired girl was forced to use her scythe to block the attacks, distracting her. Not wanting to waste her chance she set off shooting at her to keep Ruby from moving as the bullets came faster then she could move. 

From a far Ruby narrowed her eyes readjusting Crescent Rose as she attempted to jump around her sister's incoming jab, only for the older girl to change her course and wrap her hand around her ankle and throw her down onto the ground. This caused her grip on the gun-scythe to loosen so it flew up in the air as her back hit the ground with a wet cough leaving her mouth. Wincing in pain she tried to get up only for a punch to hit her right in the gut when she managed to sit up, making her topple over and roll a few feet away.

Soon Yang came after her with Ruby darting under her legs when she came close enough and made her run off before she could grab at her cape. Above them her scythe fell from the sky and finally landed as it pierced the ground with it cutting threw the air, shaking the ground beneath them as it cut straight threw it. The younger wondered if she could try and run for it however before she could make her decision a loud banging noise was heard grabbing both girl's attention.

Standing in his work uniform with his weapon surprisingly absent and a apron on his waist, Taiyang Xiao Long peeked his head out of the house's back door with a annoyed look on his face. He sighed and shook his head not even bothering to yell at them like he normally would.

Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. "Sorry dad we thought you wouldn't wake up so earlier..."

"Yeah sorry about wrecking the backyard and stuff. Again." Her sister muttered along with her walking over to her scythe while avoiding the now cracked dirt that surrounded it.

With both of her hands she yanked it out and wiped some of the dirt off of it's blade. Forcing it to go back into it's dormant state she couldn't help but wince at the large uneven hole it had left in the ground, their landlord would have a stroke if he saw that. She followed Yang inside the house making sure to close and lock the door behind her to keep any bugs out.

The kitchen was pretty big with it having the basics of any other kitchen but there was a small booth that served as the area where you could sit down and eat in peace. A large pot sat on top of the stove with it's contents simmering under it's see thru cover/lid. Whatever it was, it smelled really good making Ruby's stomach grumble and her taste buds sing in happiness.

Taking off her cape, the sixteen year old sat down on the left side of the booth and tucked it under her seat into a small cubby along with her weapon. Her body felt sore from sparring all morning making her immediately regret not stretching or having done a little bit of yoga before hand. Humming she sunk into her seat and gratefully took a mug that was set before her, the metal being piping hot against her skin.

She brought the mug to her mouth and took in the sweet ginger aroma that it gave off. "Thanks for the tea dad." Sipping the tea felt like heaven against her scratchy throat with the ginger adding a bitter spice to the sweet sugar cane that pooled at the bottom.

Across from her Yang gulped down the tea with vigor still ramped up from there match. Leaning back she watched there father prepare there breakfast. "No work today?"

There father nodded holding a ladle in his hand while using the other to remove the cover/lid from the top of the pot. Steam billowed from it immediately as he scooped it contents in a nearby empty bowl. From what Ruby could see it looked to be some sort of broth of some kind, with the liquid having been a golden brown.

"The boss doesn't need at Signal since they need to prep some more of the new classrooms for the beginning of the school year. "I can't believe this is my tenth year teaching there, feels like it was only yesterday I accepted the job offer they gave me."

A smile spread across Ruby's faced as she listened to her father reminiscence about his old hunting years and how teaching fit him much better. When he was teaching he rarely had to worry about his life being in danger and possibly never coming home like her mother, the last part making his eyes burn a little bit. Determined to not ruin the mood she cleared her throat and happily accepted the bowl presented in front of her.

Resting inside the bowl was not a just a broth but a full blown curry, brown and white rice mixed together under a pile of pork meat. The pork was sweet when she used one of her spoons to scoop up a piece and try it for herself, the taste rolling off of her tongue with a assortment of spices and sauces she couldn't even think of. It also didn't help that the greens he had in where absolutely crunchy to perfection with the girl shoveling some more food in her mouth.

Yang wasn't doing much better having gotten a pair of chopsticks to help her tear into a piece of stringed pork like she was a bear, slurping some of the leftover of broth along with it. Soon both of there bowls where completely devoured and licked clean of any remnants of meat, sauce, greens, spices and broth leaving them with their bloated bellies.

"Uuuuugh." Ruby groaned, her head thudding against the table. "That food was the best dad. You only cook like that on special occasions."

From where he stood perched against the counter Taiyang froze before shrugging his shoulders. The action looked extremely forced. "Who said this wasn't a special occasion."

Confused she looked over at him expecting him to explain himself but he continued eating almost as if he didn't even say anything. Raising a eyebrow she stared at him intensely, waiting for him to continue on about what he was talking about. 

"Daaaaad come on." She whined gaining his attention and making him curse under his breath. "What's going on that's so special?"

He put his bowl down and bent down to open a cabinet, taking out a pair of envelopes from the bottom shelf before standing back up and shutting it. Coming over to them he threw the envelopes down onto the table, with the stamps catching Ruby's eye. It was gleaming from the light in the room with the silver material making the urge for her to rub at it grow. Picking one up she gasped at the sender's address and shared a excited look with her sister.

"Beacon Academy sent me a letter!" She said in awe as she ripped the envelope and took out the letter inside. Reading it, she held her breath not believing what she was seeing. "Wait there letting me in a year early? But I thought they only had five places for that?"

"Well, your there fifth option Ruby." Taiyang said his voice stiff as he spoke nearing being completely monotone. She wanted to ask him what was wrong however she was interrupted with a excited high pitched squeal.

The girl was crushed by her sister jumping across the table and squeezing her to death in a tight hug. She was grinning and practically glowing from the news. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me to kill monsters! We're going to have so much fun together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up episode one. I've also created the series main villain and now we'll be getting to the actual canon stuff still here.
> 
> Also I'm starting school in literally two days from now so yeah that's a thing.


	4. The Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Big Author Chapter Incoming

_(still pov switched)_

_"You are a very talented girl Miss Belladonna." The headmaster said watching the faunus girl with unease. "Talented enough that the White Fang have considered you as one of their most trusted members."_

_She watched him take out a thick folder from the inside of his jacket and slide it over to her. The folder was worn on the sides from hundreds of fingers handling it and looking over it's contents. Blake knew all to well what the papers detailed with her hand wavering over it for a moment before she put it back on her lap._

_"So, you know who I am. Are you going to give me up to the Vale police force?" The former member asked her eyes flickering towards the guarded door as she spoke._

_The headmaster chuckled at her assumption which made the hair on her skin stand up. Her discomfort was growing the longer she stayed in the interrogation room making her urge to fight grow along with it. Even though this strange man looked like a warm person and had only been kind towards her true nature she wasn't prepared to trust him just yet._

_In their situation he was the one in power and she was the one who could easily get taken down. His skill was more refined than her own and she knew that any headmaster of the huntsmen academies would have extremely strong aura. The blonde in front of the entrance didn't look that weak either with her arms crossed over her chest and her body heavily guarded as if she knew Blake would try and attack her._

_Her eyes narrowed as she realized this and her teeth clenched together as her aggression grew. The entire situation disgusted her, with the confrontation causing her to be backed up against the wall like a stray cat in alley. The older woman was watching her as if she where a rabid animal hungry for it's newest meal. Blake felt her heels dig into the thick carpet beneath her feet to keep from pouncing onto the woman._

_"Not at the moment. I'm interested in these talents you have displayed in some of your most recent raids." A twinkle was in the man's eyes that she knew all to well._

_"You want to use me for my skills just like the White Fang." She spat out the words as if they where foul to even think of speaking. "And if I refuse you'll give me up to the police."_

_"I'm glad we understand each other. So are you willing to attend my academy and serve humanity as a huntress, a symbol of peace that can give the faunus a good name." The headmaster said watching the girl begin to actually consider the option._

_Blake felt her guard go down as she took the man's words into consideration and wondered if he would hold up his part of the deal. Nothing terrified her more then going back to the White Fang and being punished by Seinna for her desertion. But being taken by the Vale police would only mean torture and starvation within their prisons, with her weapon taken and her ears--she didn't even want to think about what would happen._

_'Could this be my chance?' She wondered to herself with a frown._

_If she where to look back at this the faunus would say only one thing made her decision. It wasn't the urge to make up for all the pain she had caused to countless humans in her raids and assignments. It wasn't to try and earn the forgiveness from her parents. It was the opportunity to get off without any consequences and start a new life. And all she had to do to get that was kill some monsters and attend all of her classes._

_"Fine. I want to attend your academy Professor."_

_O~O_

Within the confines of the academy's dense forest, the cat girl felt oddly at home with the unknown that sat before her. Leaves stuck to her legs as she moved a tree branch from in front of her face making her way through the cluttered area. 

The entire area felt peaceful to her with the wildlife running amongst the plant life and some stray ichor pools that hadn't spawned any creatures of the Grimm yet. Bubbles brewed from the top of the puddles as she made her way past them with her ears open for any incoming attacks.

Wind blew her hair from in front of her face as she moved within the shadows, masking herself from any wolves that got to close and any wild pigs that got a with of her exotic scent. Faunus where like candy to animals since their scent was more delectable than a regular human beings. If those animals got even a wink of her smell they'd be all over her.

It felt hours before she heard any other noise from another huntress besides the stray conversations they had in her ear piece. At the beginning of the exam each student was given a earpiece to use in case of any life threatening injuries they or a fellow student ended up contacting. From what she heard only one or two students had this happen with older teams like team CFVY(coffee) and team PRL(pearl) being sent in to help them.

Ammunition bounced off the trees and sunk into the bark until it was thin startling the cat girl from her thoughts. The wildlife surrounding her scurried away from her in fear as a fearsome roar thundered throughout the forest, shaking her so much she fell onto her knees. Ichor pools rumbled as the screams continued causing Blake to grab at her bow to try and shield them from the pain.

Blood trickled down the sides of her face as she struggled to get up off of the ground with mood splattered on her legs. Without a second thought she unsheathed Gambel and Shroud as she ran towards the sound of the roar and the ammunition. Wherever they where coming from the shots where only getting more desperate the faster she ran.

Slipping against the wet ground she fell onto her hands and got up with her entire body shaking from her adrenaline rush. Her eyes widened at the sound of a female yelping in pain and the familiar crunch of bone being cracked sounded horrific. Bending down she launched herself into a nearby tree in order to see what was actually happening with her fellow student.

"Go! Down! You! Bastards!" A fiery blonde haired beauty screamed at the top of her lungs dodging the deadly swipe of a Beowulf that could snap a auraless child's neck. Her gauntlets glinted in the sunlight as  she shot at the monster's neck. "Die you monster!"

Red flared in the teenagers eyes as she catapulted herself onto the nearest Beowulf with her gauntlets meeting the Grimm's neck as the blonde shot right threw it. Trails of ichor dotted the girl's skin already starting to singe her unprotected flesh as the dead creature fell onto it's knees with a weak howl. It appeared that both girl's knew what that meant, more where coming.

Scanning the area for any flying Grimm near them Blake mad a run for it jumping off of the tree with her gaze piercing threw the other girl's. Gambel and Shroud shot out from her hands with her whip swinging in her hands as she aimed for the nearest tree trunk. Like butter the blade sunk into the tree allowing her to land a kick on a incoming Beowulf's back with her dust lined boot heels cutting into it's oily fur.

Moving before she could even process the situation she yanked her weapon free from it's prison and wrapped it around the creature's neck as tight as she could. Twisting her heels into the wolf's flesh she sliced at it's flesh with her blade cutting clean threw, nearly beheading it.

Reaching into her pocket she jammed a round of fire dust into it's chamber and switched it into it's other form shooting at the creature from behind it's head. Bullets struggled to pierce the creature's flesh as it twisted and turned in a pitiful attempt to knock the cat girl off of it. A massive began to surface as the huntress in training was thrown backwards into a fallen tree, her body slamming hard enough that she lost her breath.

By now the blonde had recovered from the surprise entrance and had brutally executed two other injured Grimm that had come her way. Quickly she shot a few rounds into the fallen monsters bodies just in case they got back onto their feet and looked up at the sound of her saviour's pained groan. The blacked haired girl hit the ground hit the forest floor with a wet cough as the injured Beowulf swiped one of its mighty paws at her drawing a thick layer of blood from her backside.

Bloodlust blossomed in the girl's eyed as she balled up her fist and let out a ferocious scream. Flames protruded from her wild hair as the battle cry echoed threw the wind for all to hear and smoking grass lay at her feet. Pulling her arms back she let out a barrage of punches and shots empty bullets landing behind her as she charged at the creature from it's turned back. It didn't even have time to react as more and more punches landed on it's body with bullets piercing it's toxic skin.

Thankfully the activation of the other's semblance allowed Blake to retreat behind a tree and shoot at the beast with her sword turned gun, drawing mountains of ichor from it's dying body. Gritting her teeth she switched back into sword mode and swung the blade at the creature. Almost immediately it stabbed the Beowulf in the chest and she yanked it out with all her remaining strength. Crimson petals flowed into the wind with black smoke as the creature and it's brotheren faded away.

The two looked at one another heaving from the constant movement they made and the injuries on their bodies. Exhaustion had taken over their minds but both knew they couldn't give in just yet.

Staring behind the blonde Blake narrowed her eyes and flicked the remains of Grimm off of her blade. Her knees shook as she readied herself for a incoming attack once again gaining the other's attention.

"Thank me later." She said narrowing her eyes at whatever was behind the other teen. "Because our work isn't done just yet, it's howl drew more of them to us." Not waiting for a response she ran forward to a herd of Ursa barreling towards them with hunger in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the seven kudos!!! Team PRL are my ocs Pele, Viola and Lisa-Marie.


	6. A Battle Of Life And Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Boom! Bam!

_ Emerald Forest _

The Ursa where definitely more than a few years old as they had long and hard bones covering majority of their body. Her blade barely made a knick on their bodies as she swung her blade at them, jumping into the air and swinging her whip so her sword pierced every single one the beasts in the herd.

Feeling her frustration grow she felt her semblance break free with her body flashing out of the way of a Ursa's tusk, with the Grimm's appendage stabbing the shadow copy of herself instead. Using this to her advantage she moved behind the herd with her feet hitting the ground as she stabbed at them. The creatures barely had anytime to react as she cut straight threw a trio of their herd with their bodies being the weakest due to their age.

Blake dodged another swipe of the Grimms tusk this time the blocked it with her sheath before leaving a shadow another shadow copy of herself in it's place. Twirling the blade in her hand she threw her sheath into a injured Ursa's spine, piercing right threw the tender flesh. She yanked it back out with a trail of ichor landing at her feet and readied to deal the killing blow with her katana.

"Watch out!" But Yang's warning came to late as a random spark of pain started in her leg causing her to stumble to the ground.

Looking down she realized a few of the older Ursa had come behind her and one had managed to stab her leg. Thankfully her aura was still up albeit very weakly so the tusk hadn't gone straight threw her leg. It was hard for her to stand back up so she only managed to get back onto her left knee as she barely blocked another attack with her sheath again.

Seeing the girl struggle to fight off the Grimm Yang hurries to finish the pair of Ursa she had been taking down. Slamming her fist together she maneuvers around them and punches the closest one in the back, shattering the small form of bone that made it's body. Ducking to  avoid being stabbed by the remains of the body armor she kneed the creature when it tried to jump on her and slammed her fist under it's jaw as it fell back.

Not wanting to waste her chance the girl unleashed a volley of attacks, punching the fallen Ursa until it let out one final pained groan before dying. Stepping on her empty bullets she threw herself at the remaining Grimm knowing that it was already injured from earlier. Pulling her arm back she slammed her fist down into the Grimm's head causing it to collapse onto the ground before exploding in a array of bone and smoke.

"Now that's wh-" Before she could finish her sentence the seventeen year old was hit in the chest with the head of a Ursa full force, knocking her away onto the ground by a few feet.

During Yang's fight with the pair of Ursa Blake had managed to stand back up and was now engaging with a small Beowulf that had sensed their emotions. She back flipped away from the rabid beast with each flip she made steadily becoming closer and closer to it's swinging paws. Sweat dripped down the faunus forehead as she tried to move out of the way of the paw only for it to knock her down to the ground.

She gripped her side in pain feeling her stomach turn sour and her legs felt like they where on fire. Thankfully her aura somehow remained up allowing her to take the hits without breaking any of her ribs or spine. Claws pierced her shirt tearing a large part of it away as she rolled on her side and planted her feet against the Grimm's arm pushing it back a few inches.

Having no other choice she used her semblance leaving behind a shadow version of herself that was torn to pieces by the Grimm. Using it in such a state was dangerous as her aura was barely holding itself together but she wasn't ready to die just yet. Especially by the hand of some strange human man that was bribing her to work for him. 

She saw only her own rage as she came straight to the Beowulf her weapon going into it's cleaver form as she was forced to duck between the creatures legs. By doing this it kept her head from being bitten off and she aimed straight for the thighs cutting into them but not enough to make them go clean off. Blake had to steady herself as she coughed up some blood feeling her body pain begin to peak.

"Hey girl!"  The faunus looked up her fatigue growing. "Don't you die on me just yet!" A blur of yellow flew past her as Yang went face to face with the Grimm her hair aflame and her eyes molten red.

Letting out a yell of pure rage Yang met both of the creatures paws and kicked it in the chest full force. This didn't seem to faze it that much as it wasn't even pushed back an inch. Howling in the blonde's face it swung it's head knocking her over and causing her to stumble a bit. She recovered quickly and shot off a few rounds into it's body as she weaved past it to avoid the creature from landing a hit on her exhausted body. 

"I need to repay you for saving my life even when you could have left me for dead!" The seventeen year old shouted causing Blake to freeze in shock, weapon in her hands.

The attacks only fueled her and soon she was fighting the Beowulf head on slamming her fists against it's paws. The creature was already exhausted from Blake attacks and Yang's was to much for it to handle. Both girl's could tell that the creature was fighting slower and was leaving to many openings to count. However, so where they with their aura being almost completely obliterated with hours of fighting off Grimm and wandering around.

'Repay me...' The words haunted her as she struggled to take out a round of fire dust from her pocket, feeling her eyes grow heavy and her limbs grow heavy. 'Why would she say that...'

She shook her head pushing the question into the back of her mind. Right now her main priority should be staying alive and keeping this girl from killing herself over her actions. Taking out the fire dust she inserted into her weapon and aimed at the shaking Grimm. She needed to make this shot or else they might have to call for backup sooner then she originally thought.

Blake forced herself to stand up and shot at the Beowolves head watching as only a trio of bullets actually hit it's target. A anguished cry filled both of the girls ears making them feel nauseous from the sheer sound it admitted. To the faunus it sounded to human to be from a Grimm making the intensity of it only worse. She turned away from the sight of the Beowulf turning to dust before their very eyes, the situation felt suddenly wrong to witness.

It wasn't until she heard the crunch of dead leaves did she look up. Now face to face with the blonde she gave a blank stare not knowing what she should do or how to even react. She was at a lost suddenly with her emotions running rampant.

Yang must have sensed this as she kept her arms over her chest and tried not to look the other girl in the eye. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of those Beowolves back there. They would have killed me if you hadn't done that."

The cat girl felt the urge to roll her eyes it wasn't uncommon for huntsmen to save their own when on duty. She didn't see why it would mean so much to the girl especially since this was only training.

"It's our job to save others. You should be tending to your injuries instead of thanking me." Blake said her voice harsher then she intended it to be. 

"Forget it." Yang said as she appeared to be trying to keep herself from biting back at her. She dug her nails into her arms holding herself back. "Let's just start this whole first meeting over again, okay? My name's Yang Xiao Long what's yours?"

"Just call me Blake. We better get a move on, there's only four more hours to get to the checkpoints." She started to walk off shocking the other girl into a stupor.

It didn't feel good to be such a jerk to the random girl but she was already stressed out enough with her current situation. She didn't need the life of a human child on her hands or worse the attention of one. The headmaster had to be watching her which made her feel as though everything she had to do needed to be cautious and run threw her mind before she even did it.

Behind her Yang started to follow after her oblivious to the ongoing panic her new friend was feeling and came to walk next to the girl. Blake spared a glance at her before looking down at her ichor covered boots in order to keep herself from running off. She really didn't want to be by the human girl at the moment.

A awkward silence soon grew between the two with Yang looking around the forest and Blake keeping within herself. It was only broke once they reached a dead end with a large lake sitting before them. The water was a unearthly black like it was made of ichor itself with wilted water lilies floating within it.

Shock and horror filled the girls as they wondered how what they seeing was even possible. Black goop filled what was once pure lake water with it's contents probably being poisonous to any human. Death practically called to the area with animal skulls laying beneath it's waves. Blake knew if she where to come any closer to it she would vomit up her breakfast.

Dead grass surrounded it with large paw prints going within it from the Ursa no doubt and trails of wet mud followed behind them. Disgust filled her stomach from the rotten smell the water emitted with the scent of smoking tree bark clogging their noses. No evidence of any flames or smoke was near them which made the situation feel even worse then it already was.

Yang grabbed a fallen stick and poked the water with it, lifting it up to show the bark beginning to erode and peel off from the top of it. "What even is this? Some sort of Grimm infected lake?"

Silently she wondered if that was even possible with Grimm having been able to posses anything now. Some of the beasts could even infect a human being with the strongest of auras. 

"Let's try and walk around it. I really don't want to end up like that twig." Blake muttered watching the stick begin to turn black and grey with rot. She watched the girl fling it away and gestured for her to move along. "Come on let's go."

"Yeah..." Yang trailed off wiping her hand on her shirt and hurried to follow the faunus girl away from the dying lake.

They walked for what felt like hours with their exhaustion weighting heavy on their minds and their auras. Still the exam was going strong with more howls filling the air and the sound of gunfire filling the forest as they moved faster. Shivering, Blake tried to block out the memories that came to mind from the sound of bullets hitting flesh and metal hitting bone. She needed to move on from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully the next chapter will feature little to no fighting and actual character interactions.
> 
> Ruby/Weiss will also most likely have three chapters, Ren/Nora will have two and Jaune/Pyrrha will have three.


	9. Author Update: Why Isn't V1 Finished Yet?!

** Why isn't volume one finished yet? **

_I said i wanted to finish this volume by volume sixes premiere._

_Well, sadly this is not going to be happening._

_I will explain some time later but keep in mind I actually have another rwby fanfic idea that will be coming out soon!_


End file.
